


a handmade basket case

by crookedspoon



Series: A Change of Worlds [4]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's so wide and open after she's spent days crawling up the walls of her six-by-nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a handmade basket case

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts #18 "Prison" at femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs and "Batman, Harley Quinn, she just loved puddin'" at [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/264562.html?thread=51544434#t51544434).

Reeling senses, flickering spots, difficulty judging depth – everything's so wide and open after her vacation in the six-by-nine. If not for the walls she inches along, she might be nosediving like an aircraft with its engines shot.

Dinah rushes to her side the moment she totters into the visitation room and leads her to a free table.

"I'm so glad to see you," Harley rasps. Taking Dinah's hand in both of hers, she rests her forehead on its back.

"No touching," the guard barks from across the room, but Harley doesn't stir until he steps forward. "Alright, break it up, ladies."

Reluctantly, Dinah extracts her fingers and slides over a can of soda from the vending machine outside. It's warm, but welcome. "What happened? They told me you were in solitary."

"Yeah, just got out." Harley raises the can to the eye that's still somewhat puffy.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothin'." With a shrug, Harley chugs her soda.

Ever the WPA committee member used to dealing with a lot of bullshit, Dinah patiently waits for an explanation.

"Duela picked a fight. I may have broken her wrist." The can crumples in Harley's death-grip. "Told her I'd hurt anybody who touches my puddin'."

Dinah sits up straighter. "Wait. Christina is here?"

"What? She is?" Harley's head whips around as though she expected to spot her old flame here.

"I'm asking you."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, solitary messes with my head. I meant my dessert. Duela's always tryin' to snag it."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Postfeminism" by Brenda Shaughnessy.
> 
> As always, if you'd like to see any other Harley pairings, do let me know. The prompts for the femslash100 AU drabble cycle are [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ySl_i5ytwkIrxFHai0KyibekhD2KrHe6RvRIgtNplRs/edit?usp=sharing) or under the A Change of Worlds series. I hoard ideas like gold coins. :)
> 
> [Reblog here](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/142197049540/a-handmade-basket-case-prison-au-dinahharley) if you like.


End file.
